


Roxy and Her Cute Girlfriends

by BatchSan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Community: holly_poly, F/F, Fanart, Femslash, Fluff, Kissing, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/BatchSan
Summary: Roxy gets all the cute ladies.





	Roxy and Her Cute Girlfriends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icey/gifts).



> So funny story - I was working on a fic for a different HS pairing and in a sleepy rush, I deleted half the fic and SAVED it. ahahahahahaha *died*
> 
> Good thing I have art skills to fall back on. lol (Lucky for Roxy tho cuz now she gets cute girls smooching her up, hehe.)
> 
> Also, in a strange twist of fate, I discovered the phone my bro recently gave me had a possibly water-damaged front camera.... that turns everything pink! xD Enjoy!


End file.
